


Lucifer's Back for Christmas

by carry_on_the_wayward_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel/pseuds/carry_on_the_wayward_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is back and messing with Sam's mind! There are Christmas mentions because I'm feeling festive. A short un-edited fanfiction with slight Samifer and Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Back for Christmas

Sam sat at his desk, researching, and as per usual Dean seemed to have vanished at the word. However, sensing a migraine coming on, he closed his laptop and proceeded to the kitchen. Pills were still lying on the counter from this morning. He made himself a glass of water and took the   
required amount of paracetamol.   
“Tut-tut Sammy, you're getting weak in your old age.” Sam leapt backwards as he turned around to see the man resting in a chair, one leg crossed over the other.  
“Lucifer.” Sam spat at the man.  
“Aw, come on Sam. You know you love me.” Sam growled in response. “Come on get with the Christmas spirit.” A second later the man was standing two inches away from Sam and within another second the gap was closed. Sam staggered backwards and when he had finally composed himself managed to get out a word.  
“What...?!” Lucifer just pointed upwards innocently in reply. Sam huffed and looked at the devil unbelieving.  
“Come on Sam, I've been in your head. I know what you feel for me.” Lucifer stated.   
“The hell man?” Sam continued to stare incredulously at the older man, wiping his mouth. “How d'you even get out of the cage?”  
“I didn't... I came into your mind because I was bored and it's Christmas!” Lucifer whined. As much as Sam hated the guy, because naturally he was the devil and made his life hell, he couldn't help but find him kind of adorable.  
“Dude, please go away. I'm on the mend and have only just begun to get better don't drag me back to where I was before.” All the while Sam was saying this Lucifer was twirling his knife around an around and humming Christmas tunes to himself. “I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know...” Sam turned his back and leaned against the kitchen counter, shaking his head and murmuring, “You are not real. You are not real. You are not-”  
“Ah, but I am. I'm real to you and that's what matters right?” Lucifer said from just behind him and Sam turned back around to find the guy and behind him a very messy array of Christmas decorations everywhere.  
“Beats stabbing the ones I love.” Sam muttered, last time Lucifer had appeared in his head, he was sent to a mental hospital and almost died of exhaustion.  
“I could do that if you so wish, dear Sammy.”   
“No! Why me?” Sam almost begged.  
“Because you love me!” Lucifer added a menacing laugh on the end of the sentence and with that the man disappeared in time with Dean stepping through the front door.

Sam woke up the next day and plodded across the hall of the bunker towards the kitchen. He halted when he saw something glisten in the corner of his eye. Christmas decorations. He'd seen this disorganised styling of them before... in his head... with... Lucifer!  
“Dean!”  
“Sam!” Dean ran into the kitchen, the demon knife clutched in his hand. “What is it?”  
“The Christmas decorations...”  
“Yes?” Was Dean being slow? What was Sam so worried about?  
“You can see them too?”   
“I put them up, you watched me do them yesterday, remember?” Sam rubbed his eyes.  
“Oh..”   
“Are you okay man, you don't look too good?”  
“Yeah I just need to go back to bed, I'm tired is all.” With that Sam ran back down the hall and slammed his bedroom door behind him. He was welcomed with a deep voice.  
“ All I want for Christmas is you!”  
“No... It can't be...” Sam backed up against the wall.  
“Yep Sammy I'm back and it's gonna be one hell of a Christmas!” Lucifer assured him.


End file.
